


A Study In Secrets

by ThisPeep



Series: Parts of The FairyTale [1]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: (John is in love with Sherlock but Sherlock loves Victor), M/M, Mostly Fluff, One sided JohnLock, Viclock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisPeep/pseuds/ThisPeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty threatened to burn Sherlock's heart, and Sherlock is left scared. For John's sake, of course, but who's this Victor figure? And what is he to Sherlock?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Happens in London

The pool crawled with police, who were asking question and poking and prodding at John. Sherlock was arguing with Mycroft about… something. John could only hear snippets of the conversation.  
  
“Don’t you dare… more danger… ridiculous…” Sherlock’s voice was raised, which was the only reason John could hear him. Whatever they were talking about seemed to be a touchy subject for Sherlock. Then John heard the last word he would have ever expected for Sherlock to say to his brother.  
  
“Please.”  
  
Mycroft pursed his lips and considered, then gave a tight nod before walking away. Sherlock gave a sigh of relief and walked over to John, sitting down next to him. John gave a short chuckle.  
  
“What was that about?” He asked.  
  
Sherlock looked over at him carefully, scanning John up and down. He was looking for something, and his searching gaze settled on John’s face. There was a long moment of silence. Then Sherlock seemed to either find what he was looking for or decided it wasn’t there in the first place, because he stood up abruptly.  
  
“Nothing.” He said in a clipped voice. “Doesn’t matter. It’s been resolved now.” Sherlock concluded with a sense of finality, glancing around the scene. He was obviously still agitated, being able to keep still even less still then usual. Sherlock’s fingers drummed against his thigh and he kept glancing to the door, like a trapped creature desperate to be free again.  
  
John swallowed air. “Look I’m good so if you need to be somewhere else…” He trailed off, expecting Sherlock to wave his hand and dismiss the idea of leaving. However, Sherlock didn’t do that. He raised an eyebrow and asked, “Are you sure?”  
  
John pushed his surprise to the side and nodded, which is all it took before Sherlock was gone, his coat billowy behind him dramatically in his haste.  
  
John sighed. He would never understand Sherlock.  
  
John walked over to Greg. “Do you know what’s going on with Sherlock?” He asked, taking the detective’s attention from his notes.  
  
“He’s gone off to see Victor, I imagine.” Greg mused, going back to his notes.  
  
John blinked slowly, taking a moment to sift through his memory for even a mention of this ‘Victor’. He didn’t find one. “Who’s Victor?” He questioned.  
  
Greg smirked and looked up at John. “God if I know. Only got a name from him because I wouldn’t let him leave without it.”  
  
John gave a fleeting look to the door Sherlock had left- escaped- through. “So he does this a lot?”  
  
Greg bit the inside of his cheek in thought. “He’ll only leave the scene like that if he perceives a threat to this Victor. But sometimes he’ll be unavailable for a while and when asked he’ll just say ‘Victor’ and that’s that.” He said, drumming his fingers on his notes. John nodded slowly, even though he didn’t understand.  
  
“So Sherlock will be back in a few days?” John queried.  
  
Greg shrugged. “At least a day, at most a month.”  
  
“A month‽” John exclaimed in surprise. Greg drew back, not expecting John’s heated reaction. Then he nodded.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
John realized his mouth was hanging open, and he closed it with a distinct click. John mumbled thanks to Greg and walked away to get a cab home, haunted with thoughts of this mysterious Victor.  
  
John had always assumed he was Sherlock’s only friend, which was now almost completely dismissed as a possibility.  
  
Unless…  
  
No, Sherlock had said he didn’t have a boyfriend. Considered himself married to his work.  
  
John decided to drop the subject from his mind until Sherlock returned, where John would interrogate the detective if it was the last thing he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was a short chapter but its mostly like an introductory thing so yeah thar ya go my viclock shippers (all ten of you guys i love you all we have to stick together viclock will become a popular thing one day i promise)  
> caution: very minor spoilers ahead i guess  
> dont worry Victor is appearing in the next chapter


	2. His New Location

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock returns!  
> With a man?

Sherlock returned to the flat.  
  
It had been only three days, much sooner than John was expecting him. The thing that surprised John the most though, was that Sherlock wasn’t alone.  
  
John was coming back from grocery shopping when he heard mumbles through the door. One voice he recognized as Sherlock’s, it sounded unusually hurried and angry, touched with desperation underneath. The other voice was defensive and frankly ticked off sounding, but not at Sherlock so much as the situation.  
  
What ever the situation was.  
  
John couldn’t make out the words; the two were speaking in hushed tones. He was standing outside the doorway-debating going in or not when he heard the mysterious voice speak up, cool and collected. “By this point I’m relatively certain its John at the door, actually. He’s much to obvious.” John felt rather insulted, he thought he was being sneaky enough.  
  
“John?” The voice asked, and John took a deep breath before turning the doorknob and walking in, blushing at being caught red-handed.  
  
The first thing he noticed about the other man was he was strong. Unassuming, but if you looked carefully you could see the outline of trained muscle. He was a fighter, but not openly. Not a soldier, then.  
  
The second thing he noticed was the other man was taller than Sherlock. Not by much, but seeing Sherlock shorter than someone tickled John’s funny bone for some reason he didn’t understand. So they were both tall. Unlike Sherlock, though, the man was conventionally handsome and fairly tan.  
  
The three stood in silence, all unsure of what to say. Finally the man broke it. “Right, sorry about the unexpected intrusion. I’m Victor Trevor.” He said, reaching out a hand. John took it automatically and said, “Oh so you’re… ah. Pleasure to meet you.”  
  
Victor grinned widely, his eyes brightening and he dropped John’s hand politely to look over to Sherlock. “Have you been gossiping about me, Sherls?”  
  
Sherlock’s “Of course not.” Was spoken at the same time as John’s incredulous “Sherls?”  
  
Victor glanced between the two of them bemusedly. “All right then.”  
  
Sherlock shot Victor a (surprisingly half-hearted) glare. “Don’t call me that.” He told Victor dryly. Victor smirked. “Well I have plenty others. How about lo-“  
  
“Fine!” Sherlock interrupted, glowering at Victor with warning now. “Sherls is fine.” He clarified.  
  
Victor smiled smugly and sent a wink John’s way. John watched the entire thing unfold with careful interest, which turned into a rabid curiosity about what Victor was going to say. He couldn’t think of any nickname Sherlock would hate more than another, considering his blatant distaste for anything other than Sherlock.  
  
John again found himself wondering who Victor was.  
  
“So… Sherlock hasn’t told me much about you.” He said, looking back over to Victor.  
  
“Anything actually.” Sherlock added, out to prove his lack of discussing the man. Victor gave a Sherlock a theatric hurt look, holding his hand over his heart. “Sherls… how could you?”  
  
John caught Sherlock’s fleeting smile for a nanosecond before it was gone. He wondered if he imagined it.  
  
Sherlock rolled his eyes and sat down; seemingly bored of the conversation. Victor returned his attention to John.  
  
“I’m Sherlock’s… old friend.” He said, the pause suspiciously long. John glanced between Victor and Sherlock carefully.  
  
“Okay…” He said, not believing it for a second. “Pardon me, but may I ask why you’re here? From what I’ve told its mostly just Sherlock who visits you, not vice-versa.”  
  
Victor nodded. “It’s fine, just my house is under some repairs. I’ll be out of your hair once they’re finished.” He replied, words slipping through smoothly.  
  
John smiled. “Its no trouble at all. A friend of Sherlock’s is a friend of mine.” He said, then looked towards the kitchen. “Tea?” He asked, already making his way over.  
  
Victor nodded. “Tea would be lovely, thank you.”  
  
Sherlock only shook his head, content to continue his mini pout. John rolled his eyes and put on the kettle, hearing more whispers come from the living room.  
  
"Actually John, do you mind canceling my tea?" Victor called. John poked his head out of the kitchen.  
  
"I suppose not." He replied, curiosity peaking when Victor nodded to John gratefully then looked to Sherlock. Sherlock gave a reluctant sigh and stood, then the two retired to Sherlock's room.  
  
They didn't come out until at least after John went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoo nother chaptah oh yeah *feels efficient*  
> tho a good note to put here would be 'cause yeah finals week i may not update for a few days sowwy


	3. Mixed Feelings

Sherlock was busy. He didn’t have a case, but John never heard the gunshots, a telltale sign of boredom. John didn’t see Sherlock sulking about, whining in that low vibrato of his.  
  
In fact, John barely saw Sherlock at all. He wasn’t home much, and when he was he was usually busy with Victor, doing… Victor things he supposed. Things that included Victor.  
  
And not John.  
  
Not that John cared.  
  
John sighed, pushing down the increasingly negative feelings towards Victor. They really were unfounded; Victor was charming and funny.  
  
Really charming actually.  
  
Annoyingly so, if John were to be honest.  
  
Especially when he directed that charm towards Sherlock.  
  
John sighed, standing up to make himself some tea. He had no clue where all this was coming from, since when was charming a bad thing? That’s like saying someone was too nice to you. He was just looking for excuses.  
  
For some reason. No matter, John would figure it out soon enough. If there truly was something amiss with Victor, John had no doubt Sherlock would have known about it already.  
  
So John was being completely irrational. Great.

  


~*~*~*~*~

  


Victor hummed, throwing a ball in the air then catching it. Sherlock glanced over to him, but stayed silent. He wasn’t a fan of this recent ‘fighting’ thing they seemed to be doing nowadays.  
  
Victor rolled over and looked at Sherlock. A smiled played at his lips. Sherlock raised an eyebrow.  
  
“What?” He asked, looking at Victor suspiciously. Victor shrugged gracefully in reply. Sherlock scoffed and went back to reading his book.  
Victor moved up the bed and lay down next to Sherlock, looking over to see what he was reading. Things about chemicals, probably a few things that would lead to some experiments.  
  
Victor rested his head on Sherlock’s shoulder and read along, picking up on what Sherlock could be doing for future reference. Sherlock paused for a few moments before turning the page, waiting for Victor to catch up.  
  
When Sherlock did turn the page though, Victor sighed happily and closed his eyes, leaning against Sherlock more.  
  
“At least there was something good to come out of this.” Victor commented, eyes still closed.  
  
“Oh?” Sherlock asked. That was a change. Victor had been unhappy with the arrangement.  
  
“More time with you.” Victor replied. “Also I got to meet your friends.”  
  
Sherlock felt himself smile before he straightened his mouth again. “Yes. Well, meeting John went about as well as I had suspected.” He said, the words slipping out before he could stop them.  
  
Victor let out a breath, ignoring the unintended bait to fall back onto one of their main arguments.  
  
“Anyway.” He said quickly, not providing a subject to change to.  
  
“Anyway… what?” Sherlock asked. Victor grinned.  
  
“You are entirely unhelpful at conversation, you know.” He joked, poking the side of Sherlock’s head.  
  
Sherlock turned to face him, scowling. “Because you’re doing so well.” He retorted.  
  
Victor grinned wider and leaned closer, pressing their lips together. Sherlock wrapped an arm around Victor’s waist and tilted his head, kissing him back.  
  
Victor hummed with contentment and pulled back. “I am great at conversation.” He said with a theatric gesture to himself. Sherlock raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Amazing, really.” He said flatly.  
  
“Glad you agree.” Victor said chirpily, reaching over Sherlock to grab his own book. Sherlock caught Victor’s arm, and pulled him into a hug.  
  
Victor wrapped his arms around Sherlock, glad for the silent reassurance.  
  
“It’s only for a little while.” Sherlock murmured. Victor repressed the urge to scoff.  
  
“You have absolutely no clue how long it’ll take for you to take down Moriarty, let alone when he’ll make his move.” He pointed out.  
  
“He’ll do something soon. Then I get him.” Sherlock replied evenly, sure of at least the former.  
  
Victor was tired of fighting, so he didn’t point out how Moriarty wasn’t much more of a threat then he was used to. Instead he nodded his head and kissed Sherlock, then he picked up his book and they both went back to reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i wrote this during school instead of doing programming or lunch or..... before school stuff?  
> Anyways  
> um  
> yeah  
> HERE U GO  
> I TOLD U THERE WOULD BE VICLOCK :D  
> (I've started chapter 4 but i have a HUGE final coming up so i dunno when its going to be posted)


	4. Rushed Revelations

The arguments had died down drastically. John supposed he was meant to be happy about this, that Sherlock and his friend were now getting along.  
  
Right now, shockingly, they were holed up Sherlock’s room. As usual.  
  
Victor might have been asleep, given the time. John had found sleep to be evading and eventually gave up on the idea.  
  
Sherlock’s mobile went off, which John only knew because he had left it downstairs. 

Double suicide, 5555 Kinder Street. Facts don’t match up. –GL

John grinned. This would get him some time with Sherlock, if anything could.  
  
He headed upstairs, and opened Sherlock’s door. Victor shot up, something glinting in his hand. Once recognition kicked in Victor relaxed, and in one fluid motion his hand ducked under the blanket, never letting John see what he was holding.  
  
Victor leaned over and gently shook a mound next to him, murmuring, “Shers? I think you have a case.”  
  
Sherlock woke up groggily, blinking his eyes open.  
  
John tried to keep his face passive, but how on earth had Victor gotten Sherlock to sleep? Why were they sleeping in the same bed? And so close to each other?  
  
Sherlock sat up and took a deep breath, chasing away sleep.  
  
“What is it?” He asked, looking at John wearily.  
  
“Double suicide.” John responded quickly, not acknowledging Victor even when he whispered something into Sherlock’s ear.  
  
He also didn’t notice the way Sherlock smiled fondly for a heartbeat at what Victor had said. Sherlock returned his attention to John.  
  
“And what makes it qualify as worth my time?” Sherlock asked, raising an eyebrow at John.  
  
John shrugged. “It sounds like there is, and Greg’s doesn’t seem to believe the suicide part.”  
  
Sherlock halted all his movements, glancing between John and Victor. Victor, for his part, remained completely impassive. He didn’t want to influence Sherlock’s decision.  
  
Slowly, carefully Sherlock shook his head no. “I’m sure the Detective Inspector can manage.” He said, keeping his voice neutral. “Besides, I should get some more sleep.” He added when John raised his eyebrow incredulously.  
  
He only looked more surprised with the added thought. There was a drawn out moment of silence, then John remembered he should react.  
  
“Right. I’ll um…” John trailed off, then turned around and left.  
  
“John took that well.” Victor commented, perhaps more bitingly then he had intended. Sherlock sighed.  
  
“Victor-“ He started.  
  
Victor cut Sherlock off. “Sherls I forgive you, okay?”  
  
Sherlock blinked as the sentence registered.  
  
“I- you do?” He asked, not quite believing Victor.  
  
Victor have a half-smile and pressed a soft kiss to Sherlock’s lips. “Yes, you should have told me your flat mate was in love with you-“ At this Sherlock’s gaze went down to the covers, only to be lifted up by a gentle finger under his chin. “-but I understand why you didn’t. It’s obvious the feelings aren't returned, and I still love you.” He finished.  
  
Sherlock smiled. “You forgive me?” He repeated. Victor nodded, laughing. “I forgive you.” He confirmed, barely having time to finish before Sherlock pulled him into a long kiss.

~*~*~*~*~

John closed the door, but paused before leaving. He heard his name, and against his morals leaned closer to listen to the conversation.  
  
“…forgive you…” That was Victor. Seemed they were making up. And that it had been Sherlock’s fault, not Victor’s. Lovely.  
  
There some more talking, incomprehensible. Sherlock said something. Victor spoke with more clarity, and John caught just enough words to get him to leave. Quickly.  
  
“should have… your flat mate was in love with you.”  
  
John sat down on his chair, heat beating a million times per second.  
  
Him?  
  
In love with Sherlock?  
  
Was he?  
  
John mulled it over in his head.  
  
He couldn’t be. He was straight. And Sherlock- he’s mad.  
  
And gorgeous. And brilliant. Not to mention noble and surprisingly kind and…  
  
So John concluded that Victor was right, he was in love with Sherlock after all.  
  
They had both known before he did. Victor could tell after, what? Three minutes?  
  
The more pressing question now was: What was John going to do about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really be asleep right now  
> but instead i wrote this  
> oh ym god im really worried you guys will think its normal for me to post like 2 chapters everyday  
> anyways  
> hope you enjoyed :D


	5. Nostalgia to Remember

Sherlock, at age 17, sat near the back of a lecture hall. He barely had any reason to come any more, except for the TA.  
  
A while ago Sherlock had noticed that almost anytime the professor said something wrong, the teacher’s assistant would glance at him and subtly raise an eyebrow.  
  
Basically, the TA wasn’t actually a complete moron.  
  
It intrigued Sherlock. Why would someone as smart as that become something like a teacher’s assistant? Or even a professor for that matter?  
  
Sherlock hadn’t gotten a close enough look to deduce his reasons.  
  
Until one day. Sherlock had come to ask the professor a question (which Sherlock knew the answer to, he just wanted to point out the professor’s ridiculous mistake), and had found the TA there, grading papers, instead.  
  
Sherlock walked over to him.  
  
“Is the professor here?” He asked. The professor obviously wasn’t, he had gone home for the night leaving his assistant to finish off his work.  
  
The TA turned to face him. Sherlock’s eyes scanned over him, ignoring facts and clinging to others. He had his answer by the time the TA had said, “No, he already left. Sorry.”  
  
“Ah, that explains it.” Sherlock said.  
  
The TA raised an eyebrow. “Explains what?”  
  
“I was wondering why someone of your intelligence would be a professor’s assistant.” He replied.  
  
Said assistant grinned. “And you have your answer?” He asked.  
  
Sherlock smirked. “It’s not that you aren’t doing your job, you are. There are light ink stains on the side of your hand and your finger muscles are stiff from writing or grading. But you’re also atypically strong, even if you try to hide that, and you should be getting more sleep than you currently. When I first came in, you noticed me instantly but suppressed any reaction so I wouldn’t know you did. Most damningly perhaps would be the knife tucked into your sock, though.”  
  
The assistant had listened to it all with a bemused face.  
  
“This isn’t your actual job, you’re here under cover.” Sherlock concluded.  
  
The TA looked him over carefully. “Hm. Impressive.” He said, the timid person from before gone. Now he was sitting with his back straight and he flowed confidence. He no longer needed the ruse.  
  
Sherlock paused, not expecting that reaction. The assistant continued speaking before Sherlock had the chance.  
“Brilliant actually. Very good eye.” He stood up, walking around to Sherlock. “My name is Victor, by the way. You’re the Sherls kid, right?”  
  
Sherlock found something easy to react to. He scowled. “Sherlock.” He replied curtly.  
  
Victor smirked. “Apologies.”  
  
Sherlock stared at him curiously. “Aren’t you going to threaten me to not tell anyone?” He asked.  
  
Victor chuckled. “No, I’m good. But thank you for the offer.”  
  
Sherlock scowled again. “But I could. Tell someone.”  
  
Victor hummed in acknowledgement. “I don’t think you will.” He said.  
  
Sherlock crossed his arms. “And why not?” He bit out.  
  
“Out of everything you just said about me, the one thing that seemed to intrigue was my intelligence. Somehow I doubt you’d be willing to just let that interest go, given how bored you get.” Victor smiled brilliantly, and half sat, half leaned on his desk.  
  
Sherlock silently cursed him. He was right. With a huff, he turned and headed for the door.  
  
“See you soon, Sherls!” Victor called after him.  
  
Sherlock didn’t bother to correct him.

~*~*~*~*~

After that regular visits became normal. Sherlock learned the days when the professor would be out, and Victor always conjured up a reason to stay behind.  
  
They would talk.  
  
Victor was tolerable.  
  
Victor would pester him to get off taking drugs, making him less tolerable.  
  
Still better than anyone else at the Uni.  
  
Still better than anyone else anywhere, really.  
  
Sherlock walked in, Victor sitting on the teacher’s desk and reading a book.  
  
Sherlock trotted over to him, glancing over at the book he was reading after joining Victor on the desk.  
  
“You do realize that reading over one’s shoulder is rather annoying, correct Sherls?” He asked, not taking his eyes from the book. Sherlock rolled his eyes and kept reading.  
  
“Stop calling me Sherls of all things.” He replied.  
  
Victor smirked, glancing over to Sherlock. “Make me.” He responded.  
  
When Sherlock looked up at Victor, he realized how close they were. Victor noticed too.  
  
To this day, they couldn’t agree on who moved first but suddenly they were kissing.  
  
Victor’s fingers were tangled in Sherlock’s hair and Sherlock’s arms were draped around Victor’s neck possessively.  
  
The heated kiss was broken for just long enough for them to relocate from the desk to a nearby wall. Then their lips were locked together again and Sherlock was fumbling with the buttons of Victor’s shirt.  
  
Victor’s hands slid under the hem of Sherlock’s shirt, pulling it up…

~*~*~*~*~

Sherlock’s stream of remembrance was cut off by a warm arm draping over his bare back.  
  
“Watcha thinkin’ about?” Came a mumbled voice, words coupled by lips brushing over Sherlock’s ear.  
  
Sherlock propped himself up on his elbows, a teasing smile in place. “Oh, just the first time you tried to seduce me.” He replied, chest rumbling with silent chuckles.  
  
Victor raised a skeptical eyebrow. “I don’t agree with the majority of that sentence.”  
  
Sherlock cocked his head. “Oh?”  
  
Victor nodded. “I believe it was you-“ he kissed Sherlock’s cheek, “-who seduced me-“ another kiss, now to Sherlock’s jaw, “-and I’d say you did more than just try.” He finished by adding another kiss to Sherlock’s neck.  
  
Sherlock hummed. “Either way, it ended well.” He murmured.  
  
Victor smiled. “True. I agree with that part.” Victor left Sherlock’s neck and moved up to pull Sherlock into a long, heated kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is never too much fluff in this world  
> (omfg im such a tease im sorry all)


	6. Timing Is Everything (A Lesson For John To Learn)

Sherlock paced the living room softly, boredom being highlighted by the flickering heated light coming from the fireplace. His fingers drummed, his eyes skirted around the room impatiently.  
  
Sherlock was agitated, he was worried, and he was annoying.  
  
In short, Victor was gone.  
  
He had gone out.  
  
And he was taking a while to come back.  
  
Sherlock glanced at the clock again; just to make sure the last thirteen times he’d checked his eyes weren’t lying to him.  
  
They weren’t, Victor had been gone for going on three hours. To get some tea.  
  
Technically, he could have just had a hard time deciding what tea to get. He could be extremely picky, and he loved tea.  
  
So it was possible.  
  
Just unlikely.  
  
Sherlock heard the door creak, and froze in place. The door opened to reveal… John.  
  
Sherlock’s pace kicked up, as though John’s appearance had confirmed his own worst fears. John had left a full hour after Victor to get some groceries.  
  
When John saw Sherlock, he slowly put down his bags, as if a wild animal was threatening him.  
  
Sherlock tore his gaze from John to the door, feeling the hair on his neck prickle.  
  
 _Victor should be back by now._  
 _He should be in my room, reading a book._  
 _I should know where he is._  
  
Something in Sherlock brain which had caused the lack of movement broke, and Sherlock strode to the door, barely keeping himself from running.  
John pushed out his arm and caught Sherlock, holding him tightly so he couldn’t escape.  
  
“Sherlock what’s-“ He started, cut of by a piercing glare from Sherlock.  
  
“Let me go.” Sherlock’s voice held a small threat to it, something he would be willing to follow through on.  
  
Victor was in danger.  
  
May be dead.  
  
Probably wasn’t, but as time went on the chances of that decreased.  
  
John recoiled slightly at the dark tone, but held firm. “Tell me what’s going on.” He said, taking on his army tone.  
  
Sherlock’s glare turned murderous. “I don’t have the time! You’re being absolutely moronic and you don’t-“  
  
Sherlock was going off on a tangent that was no help at all. John didn’t need to be berated; he needed to be told what had his detective in such a state. He also knew he wouldn’t be able to get a word in edgewise.  
  
He need to shut Sherlock up.  
  
So John kissed him.  
  
Sherlock immediately silenced, and went completely still. John pulled back slowly, gauging Sherlock’s reaction.  
  
Sherlock opened his mouth to say something, then glanced at the door.  
  
“I can’t deal with this right now.” He said. “We’ll talk later.”  
  
Sherlock broke out of John’s grip and disappeared through the door, leaving a hurt yet hopeful blogger behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers-ish maybe:  
> I SWEAR IM NOT GOING TO MAKE THIS JOHNLOCK PLZ DONT KILL ME  
> I PROMISE ITS VICLOCK  
> please spare my life at least until after i finish the fix  
> then you can reevaluate your position on hanging me  
> plz  
> im already working on chapter 7 okay i dont want to die  
> IM TO CUTE TO DIE AHHHHHHH


	7. Saving Victor

Sherlock walked out of the flat, pushing away what just happened from his mind. Definitely not top priority could be dealt with later.  
  
Closing his eyes, Sherlock pulled up his map up London. Scoured it for places Moriarty might have chosen.  
  
That one was too obvious. This one was too loud, too populated. Another wasn’t isolated quite enough, yet another was stupidly obvious.  
  
This one, though…  
  
It was where Sherlock and Victor had first kissed, after chasing a criminal down.  
  
Isolated, and Moriarty would have found the whole thing ridiculously amusing. Also good for a show of power, a kind of “Look what I found out about you!”  
  
Sherlock gave a huff, and stalked off to an abandoned building beside a very fast, and properly dangerous river.

~*~*~*~*~

Victor lolled his head back shortly before a metal bar curtailed his attempted stretch. Slowly, he opened his heavy eyes.  
  
God, his head hurt.  
  
Victor pulled on his hand to brace it against his headache, and found it stuck.  
  
Victor froze, and then slowed his breathing. He carefully shut his eyes, feigning continued unconsciousness as he toyed with the bindings.  
  
Victor already had a surprising amount of cuts and bruises, a few of the cuts digging a but too deep for his liking.  
  
He got a hand free before there was the faint sound of footsteps. Victor placed his hand back inside the binding. Now it was looser and he’d be able to get out of it easily.  
  
“…break.” Victor recognized the voice quickly. It was almost definitely Moriarty.  
  
“Are you sure?” That was an unknown voice. An unknown worried voice, to be more precise.  
  
A pair of footsteps stopped, followed quickly by the other.  
  
There was a long stretch of silence.  
  
“Sorry.” The unknown voice amended.  
  
The footsteps started up again, and soon the room was entered by Moriarty and another man.  
  
“He’s still out.” The other man commented, nudging Victor with his foot.  
  
Moriarty stared in silence, he should be awake by now. Was Victor good enough to feign sleep this well? By all appearances he wasn’t that clever.  
  
After a long time Victor took a breath that was just slightly to deep, and Moriarty smirked.  
  
“No he’s not. Wake-y wake-y Victor. It’s a big day today.” He cooed, crouching down in front of Victor.  
  
Victor took a breath and rolled his eyes. “Is it now?” He asked, raising an eyebrow disdainfully.  
  
Moriarty’s gentle grin immediately vanished, and he stood up. “Don’t appreciate the sarcasm.” He said coolly, voice thick with an underlying threat.  
  
“Shame. Sarcasm is great fun. For example: You are _so_ amazing.” Victor replied, over drama played to the max before the other man delivered a swift punch to the stomach to him.  
  
Moriarty sighed. “Try not to get him too beat up, Sebby.”  
  
Victor glanced over to the other man. Of course. Sebastian Moran, Moriarty’s right hand.  
  
Victor chuckled dryly. “I know you want me to look good for the ball, but I’ve already told you I don’t want to go with you, Jim. Frankly, you’re just not up to my usual standards.”  
  
Moran’s eyes flashed and Victor got a hard kick to his side. He didn’t so much as wince in response.  
  
“Oh I think I’m very much like your usually standards.” He retorted, a smirk of triumph already in place. Moriarty had a knowing gleam to his eyes that Victor felt disgusted by. He didn’t want to dawdle on exactly how much he knew about Victor and Sherlock’s relationship.  
  
“Sorry hun. I only date those who are sane.” Victor said, already steeling himself from another blow from Moran.  
  
“Really? Perhaps we’ll have to break up, then.” Sherlock’s voice echoed about the large room, not giving away his location. It bounced of the metal walls, ringing out like an answered prayer.  
  
Victor sighed. “Please don’t dump me in front of a psychopath.” He said, not knowing where to aim his voice so he simply threw it over his shoulder.  
  
Moriarty gave a huff. “If you two are going to spend the entire time flirting I may as well just kill Victor now.” He said, glaring at the space around him.  
  
Victor shrugged. “I feel like you should have thought this through more.” He said, giving a pitying smile to Moran.  
  
Moriarty looked at Victor suspiciously. “What do you mean?” It was said as more a statement then question, a threat then query.  
  
Victor looked around. “You did rather give Sherlock some time to prepare and actually think.” He offered, not appeasing Moriarty in the slightest.  
  
“So?” He prompted, irritation set in the lines on his face.  
  
“So…” Victor trailed off, hoping that would set the people coming. Sherlock always was one for drama.  
  
Victor was right; police officers soon filled the building and held Moriarty at gun point. He grinned, and winked at Victor before walking off with them.  
  
No resistance. Victor shrugged and slipped his hands from the handcuffs.  
  
Soon he had an unexpected armful of Sherlock, who pressed his head into Victor’s neck. Victor brought up a hand and stoked his hair slowly, ignoring the pain from his injuries.  
  
Sherlock remembered them anyway and reluctantly let go. Victor smiled reassuringly, which did nothing to reassure Sherlock.  
  
“Sir? Do you have any injuries?” A medic spoke, disrupting Victor’s and Sherlock’s brief staring contest.  
  
Victor nodded, and cast a final lingering glance to Sherlock before getting fussed over by the medics.  
  
Greg walked up to Sherlock, who was still staring at the door Victor had left through.  
  
“So… Victor, huh?”  
  
Sherlock nodded. “Yes.”  
  
Greg glanced between the door and Sherlock. “And you two are… boyfriends?”  
  
Sherlock sighed. “Basically.”  
  
Greg nodded, then broke into a genuine smile. “I’m glad for you, Sherlock. I really am.”  
  
Sherlock tore his eyes from the door to look at Greg. He smiled back. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay THERE SHALT BE ANOTHER CHAPTER  
> it will probably be up tomorrow cause im busy today im so sorry T^T


	8. Things You'd Rather Put Off And Things You Already Have

Unsurprisingly, Victor was in the hospital. He spent a third of his time being annoyed at that fact, another third he used to sleep, and finally the last part he spent with Sherlock.  
  
Sherlock stayed with Victor through most of the day, and would only go back to Baker Street when he knew John would be sleep. Until then he’d wander the city or go to the station to solve some simple crimes.  
  
Annoyingly enough, Victor noticed. And realized why.  
  
“You can’t avoid him forever you know.” Victor murmured, constantly sleepy due to the pain meds he was on. Sherlock huffed.  
  
“You know I can.” He replied, crossing his arms stubbornly.  
  
Victor sighed deeply. “Let me rephrase: You shouldn’t avoid him forever.”  
  
“I thought you would be in favor of me ignoring him, considering how jealous you were acting.” Sherlock bit out, then immediately regretted taking out his annoyance on Victor. Victor just sighed, rolling over to face him.  
  
Victor’s finger lightly brushed Sherlock’s cheek, and Sherlock leaned into the touch.  
  
“Tomorrow.” Sherlock whispered.  
  
Victor’s eyes were tinted with pride, and he pulled down Sherlock into a sweet kiss.  
  
“I’ll hold you to that, you know.” Victor mumbled, already falling back into sleep.  
  
Sherlock smiled and nodded. “I know.”

~*~*~*~*~

Sherlock took a deep breath. He didn’t know if he should just walk in like normal or knock. He did still technically live here, but it felt almost odd.  
  
He stared at the door and considered leaving.  
  
But he had promised Victor.  
  
Sherlock gave a fast huff and knocked on the door before he lost his, usually large but now rather fragile, nerve.  
  
There was silence. Then footsteps. Then the creak of an opening door.  
  
Then a soft gasp.  
  
Then more silence.  
  
“John.” Sherlock was the one to break it, voice even and not betraying the atypical swirl of emotions fighting in his gut.  
  
John swallowed. “Sherlock.” He hesitated, and then stepped aside. “Want to come in?”  
  
Sherlock considered, but then shook his head. “No, I have to get back to Victor soon.”  
  
John nodded. “Is he still in the hospital?” John asked, moving back to his previous position.  
  
Sherlock nodded. “Yeah.” He said softly. “And he’d probably prefer it if his… boyfriend was there.” He added, almost cringing at his own attempt to be… he didn’t even know what he was trying to be. No matter, it hadn’t worked.  
  
John stared at him with wide eyes for a while before recovering. “Oh. So. Victor, huh?”  
  
Sherlock nodded, a small smile gracing his lips at the thought of Victor. It soon disappeared, and Sherlock turned to leave.  
  
“I’ll wait.” John’s voice cut through the air before Sherlock had gotten to the step. He slowly turned around.  
  
John was blushing, and staring at the floor.  
v “I’ll wait.” He repeated in a soft voice. “For you.” He clarified, glancing up at Sherlock.  
  
Sherlock did the closest thing he could to a sympathetic smile. “There’s not going to be anything to wait for, John.”  
  
John swallowed, tears pricking his eyes. But he nodded. “I see.” He said, managing to tone down his voice crack so it wasn’t too pronounced.  
  
Sherlock have a fast nod and left, leaving John to be in peace during his moment.

~*~*~*~*~

Sherlock hadn’t expected to have his mind made up due to his talk with John. But when he had said there was nothing to wait for, he wanted that to be true.  
  
He didn’t want there to be an end to him and Victor.  
  
He needed there not to be, Sherlock needed him.  
  
So his mind was made up.  
  
It’s why, after he arrived at the hospital and pulled Victor into a long hug, he whispered, “Marry me?” Into his ear.  
  
Victor pulled back, and raised an eyebrow. “Did you get me a ring?”  
  
Sherlock scoffed. “Obviously not.” He said, displaying his empty hands.  
  
Victor grinned and kissed Sherlock quickly. “Then yes.”  
  
Sherlock chuckled happily, feeling oddly light. “If I had a ring would you have turned me down?”  
  
“Only due to the fact I would have assumed you’d gotten hypnotized or something.” Victor replied cheekily, kissing Sherlock again.  
  
Sherlock attempted to answer but kept getting cut off by more kisses so eventually he just gave up and pulled Victor down on the bed.  
  
“Isn’t there some rule about waiting to the wedding night?” Victor murmured.  
  
Sherlock hummed in amusement. “I think that only starts when we start telling people.” He replied.  
  
Victor rolled his eyes. “Well okay but do try to remember in the hospital for a reason.”  
  
Sherlock thought about it, then sighed and nodded. “Fair enough. Once you get better, though…” he trailed off, and Victor kissed him promisingly.  
  
“Once I get better I’m all yours.” Victor finished for him.  
  
“Are you not already?” Sherlock asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Victor grinned and draped his arms over Sherlock’s shoulders. “I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you're welcome  
> goodnight all, thanks for doing the whole reading thing! <3


End file.
